Regal's and Demon's
by zoopdedo
Summary: A young girl is captured and taken as prisoner to the castle of Arendelle. However, she manages to escape and in the process bumps into the queen, or more so, gets stuck hiding under the queens reading couch with the queen herself sitting atop of it. A terrifying experience from the child's perspective...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Frozen  
**

* * *

"Please! Don't…just don't hurt her!"

"Oh, don't you worry demon," the disgruntled man chuckled, "you won't even be there to watch it."

"No," the tortured woman whispered, staring into the grinning man's cold eyes. Any signs of compassion, understanding, even pity were not seen through the deep dark depths. "No!" Struggling desperately at the chains that binded her, she began heaving all her last remaining amounts of energy in hope of coming free. "Don't you dare touch her!" she screamed frantically, "Don't you dare lay a single finger on her!"

In the cell adjacent to the shouting woman, a young girl, around the age of six, watched in horror through the bars of her cage as the soldier approached the woman. In his hand, a dagger glinted with an icy beauty as he held it high, taking aim for the woman's pale neck.

"Mom!" she cried, voice hoarse from the continuous shouting throughout the day. "Get away! You have to get away!" Desperately, she began shaking at the confining bars with her scarred hands. "Leave us alone you mean old man! Leave us alone!"

Sneering, the guard tilted his head and glanced back at the sobbing child. "Hey girl," he smirked, "how does it feel to be a monster? Are you enjoying this? Do you like hearing the screams of your mother?"

"No!" she wailed. "I don't! I don't like it! Please, don't hurt my momma!"

"Hmf," he grunted, "must not be old enough." Without anything further to ask, the man grabbed the woman's hair, ignoring her shrieks of pain, and brought the knife to her neck.

"No! Momma no!" she screeched, "Please, no!" Helpless, the girl began clawing at the ground in front of her, arms reaching through the confined cage in a useless attempt to reach her mother.

"Watch me child!" he crazed, grazing the dagger playfully across the woman's neck. "Watch me, so you can feel the sins you have committed yourself! Sense the torment you have caused to other families! Feel the anguish you have made to the lord!"

The woman however, was not beaten yet. Catching eye contact with the girl, she shakily mouthed one word.

'Run'.

And as the man slid the knife across her throat, and as the child screamed out one last final plea, the area was illuminated by a flash of bright light. Crackles of power, singes of heat, and rumbles of collapsing material could be heard. Only after was silence was followed, occasionally broken by the shifting of broken rubble.

Eyes shut tight, the girl hesitantly peeked open one eye, only to have them both widen at the sight before her. Around her, both cages of the dungeon had been completely obliterated by a mixture of heat and sheer power. Slight smoke still tainted the bars as the girl stood, eyes immediately searching for the woman responsible.

"Mom!" she cried as she spotted her mother, throat slit by the man who lay motionless in the far corner of the cell, chest singed black. "No," she whispered, running and stumbling over the rubble of both cells. "No!"

Sliding to her knees, she grabbed the already cold hands of her the mother and frantically stared into the blank eyes of the woman, searching for any signs of life. "Mom! Please! Please wake up! You promised we would get out of this! You promised we would be alright! You promised!" Breathing hysterically, the girl pressed an ear onto her mother's chest, checking for the beat of a heart. "No," she mumbled, head lowering in defeat. Wrapping both arms around the woman's petite waist, the girl began to cry, loneliness already creeping into her aura. Her cry's soon turned into hard sobs as she found no comforting warmth in the body of her mother. She began grasping desperately at the woman's torn clothes, searching for any signs of heat, hands becoming bloodied from the cuts of her mother. Dejected, she gave up, sitting miserably on the ground next to the dead woman, sniveling and occasionally looking up to see if her mom somehow miraculously came back to life.

"In hear!" A voice echoed throughout the walls of the dungeon. "There's something, I found it!"

Panicked, the girl snapped her head up, eyes wide with alarm. Hearing the sounds of fast approaching footsteps and the clinking of metal armor, the child quickly stood. Taking a moment to press one final kiss to the woman's forehead, the girl fled the death filled area and ran in the opposite directions of the approaching footsteps. As she reached the door exiting to the dungeon, she quietly creaked open the door.

"CRREEAAAKKKKKKKKK."

Flinching at the load noise, the girl glanced back and saw with horror as the group of men immediately looked in her direction.

"C'mon!" one of them yelled. "The girl is bound to be this way!"

Yelping as they caught sight of her, she began heaving at the heavy metal door until a sizable crack was visible. Slipping through, the girl half limped and half ran up the long spiraling staircase, ignoring the aches and pops of her cramped and bruised legs. By the time she reached the top of the staircase, she was gasping violently for air, lungs craving for needed oxygen.

"Don't let the girl get away!" a male voice shouted nearby, followed by choruses of 'yes sirs'. Weakly, the girl reached for the knob of the door and twisted it, swinging it open, stumbling out, and quickly closing it shut behind.

"What?" she whispered to herself in confusion. She seemed to be in a very elegant house, almost seeming to resemble to a castle. _Maybe this is a castle_, she couldn't help but think as she observed the luxurious armory around her. The sounds of gruff voices interrupted her thoughts, and she proceeded as to run as fast as she could throughout the halls, taking as many random turns and staircases as possible.

_Definitely a castle, _she thought, gawking in amazement at the vast amount of space around her._ I just need to find the exit. _Soon, she found herself in a hallway full of rooms. Alertlful ears picking up the sounds of armor clinking, the girl found herself instinctly opening one of the doors and sliding in.

Inside was a cozy room, resembling closely to her deceased fathers study. A large desk with papers littered across it could be seen. Across this was a hearth, a fire cackling warmly in it. Two small couches were set up in front of it, a table sitting in the middle of the two. A hard cover book and cup of tea could be seen resting on the table.

"Where did that damn kid go?" a voice muttered just outside the door. "Hey! This door's open! Get your ass over here Henry!" Terrified, the child quickly ran and slid under one of the couches, sniffling at the dust surrounding the area. Just as she settled underneath, the two guards burst through, bustling around. She watched the guard's rough boots in fear as they walked around the area, checking under the desk and behind bookshelves.

"Check under the couch's" one of them grumbled." Heart beating rapidly, she watched as the boots walked slowly towards her hiding area. Frozen, she could only manage to suppress a whimper as the figure halted in front of the couch across from her, his shadow casting menacingly over the room as he bent and glanced underneath it. Seeing nothing, the guard lazily strided over to her couch.

_No_, she almost moaned out load_. They'll kill me. They'll kill me just like what they did to mom!_ Trembling as she watched the guards knees hit the ground to look under, she gave a silent prayer to her mother.

"Henry! You done over there?"

"Hang on! I've just got one more couch to look under!" Nearly fainting at the close proximity of the man's voice, she braced herself for the worst, eyes shut tight and hands covering her tearing face as the man leaned forward to look under the couch.

"Excuse me gentlemen," a stern feminine voice called out, causing both guards to freeze in their place. "May I ask what you both are doing in my personal study?"

"Y-Your Majesty!" both guards stuttered at the same time, jumping to their feet and clumsily bowing in front of the newly arrived lady. Letting out huge breath of relief, the girl began to observe through under the couch of the scene playing out.

"Thousands of apologies your most graceful M-Majesty," Henry stuttered. "We were only following the orders of the Captain. A fugitive is running loose in the castle, and we were instructed to search every area that looked suspicious."

"A-and since we heard something coming from this d-direction, plus the door to your study being open, we decided that this was a likely area for the runaway to be hiding," the other guard finished quickly, head also bowed in fear and respect. After a minute of silence, besides the uncomfortable clinks of armor from the kneeling guards, the woman finally spoke.

"All is forgiven," she stated gently. "Although," adding more firmly, "if I ever catch this same behavior again," pausing for a dramatic silence, "I cannot say the same fate will be put upon you. You may leave," she finished.

The girl watched in awe as both soldiers staggered out, words of gratitude and promised thanks being left behind. Once the soldiers left, she saw that her unknowing savior did not follow after them. Her body tensed, realizing that the lady did not plan on leaving after shutting the door behind them.

_Please don't sit on my couch, please don't on my couch!_, watching as the woman's heeled shoes came nearer and nearer to her couch. The girl heard a sigh of content come from the lady as she settled on top the couch she was under, barely suppressing to roll her eyes at the cosmos above.

_Of all the places to sit_, listening to the strains of the couch above her and suppressing a cough from the dress of the woman that had slid under a roused up the dust once more, _it just had to be this couch_. Trembling slightly at the thought of being so near a human, the girl was left to lie there, waiting for the woman to leave. However, with the sounds of a flip of a book page and the sip of tea, she had a feeling that wait was not to be over soon.

Soon, the girl found her eyelids drowsily closing shut, the adrenaline that had kept her awake beforehand fading away rapidly. And with the warmth of the fire nearby, the continuous silence of the woman siting above her, and the exhaustion of the past events finally catching up with her, the girl soon drifted off to a world of slumber.

…

…

…

"What is it Anna?"

A voice quickly snapped the young girls eyes awake. Eyes beading around hungrily to take in the unfamiliar surroundings, the young girl struggled to rise, but found she couldn't. Twisting her head upwards, she saw that there was something blocking her from rising.

_Where am I?_ Confused as she was, the girl did not make any other further movements. Mind still groggy from her wake up call, the girl observed her surroundings. _The couch_, she distinctly remembered. _And the lady! And…and mom._

At the thought of this, tears began trickling from her eyes. The thought of never seeing that sweet smile, those humorous twinkled eyes, and feeling the safety in her warm and comforting hugs was enough to make the girl break down into wails. The only thing stopping her, two women that seemed to be occupying the room she was currently in.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" one of them sighed, "Its already past midnight! You can finish your work tomorrow or something."

With a surprise, the young girl had not even realized that the weight from the couch had disappeared from above her.

"Alright Anna, I'll get on that," the other sitting at the desk, the girl realizing the voice of her savior from before, replied, still scribbling madly at the paperwork she was attending to.

"Elsaaaaaa," the other whined, walking closer to the desk, thus allowing the girl under the couch to breath out in content. "Come on, you know you never stick to your word when you say that."

Looking up, the irritated women stopped her writing and faced the lady now sitting atop her desk whose hand was hovering dangerously close to the source of light for the tired woman, the candle.

"Anna, please don't."

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't…Anna, I'm warning you," flashing her a menacing stare.

"…twenty minutes, then I come back if you're not out of here."

"…fine, twenty minutes and I'm out. Now can you please give me some silence?"

"Okay!" And with that, the girl watched as one of the women, Anna having figured it out from the dialogue, skipped happily out the room, feet almost seeming to dance on the way out.

Just as the door closed, a feeling suddenly overwhelmed the child. _Oh-no_, she thought horrified. Holding in her breath, she attempted to contain it, but it was no use. The dust under the couch was almost overwhelming, having been breathed in periodically by the young girl in her sleep. Finally giving in, she uttered a small and soft sneeze.

"…choo."

Immediately, the sound of writing stopped. Silence completely enveloped the room. _She's found me_, the child shuddered. After what seemed like an eternity of tense and stiff stillness, the sound of scribbling very hesitantly continued on, allowing the shivering child to finally breath. Minutes went by before she allowed herself to move, stretching her aching body ever so slowly in order to not rouse any noise.

_Maybe I can take a peek out_, she pondered. _After all, the lady's probably too absorbed in her work to notice me. _After a short internal conflict with herself, curiosity finally won over fear. Tentatively, the child stuck half her head out in the direction of the woman to get a look at who she was dealing with. Icy blue eyes met with red, and the girl quickly stuck her head back under. _Did she see me? _The girl panicked, curling back into a ball under the couch._ She couldn't have seen me! I…I think she saw me…_

No sooner had the thought left her mind when she felt a cold sliver of air rush under the couch, flurries surrounding her, causing her to elevate in the process. Squeaking in surprise, the girl attempted to move backwards, hoping to escape the strange phenomenon, but it was too late.

"Well, well," a humorous voice called out. "What do we have here?" Still elevated by the flurries, the girl could hardly suppress a scream of shock when she was brought forth to the woman. In blind terror, she began struggling against the snow, arms and legs flailing around uselessly.

After a few minutes of struggling from the child, and silent observing from the queen, the girl finally gave into the mystical powers, allowing her body to hang still in the captured flurries. Head up, the girl trembled before her once savior, now enemy.

"Please don't hurt me!" the she pleaded, hands clasped in a begging motion and voice cracking in terror "I-I just…I just wanted to get away! I didn't mean any harm! Please!"

Slowly, the flurries began to dissipate, dropping the girl to the ground on her feet with a 'thump'. Slightly shocked, the child began to fully observe her apprehender. There was a slight scowl of confusion on the woman face, authority and firmness edging the sides of her thin lips. Her eyes, bright blue, were squinted in a look of suspicion, yet also seemed to be worn out with the unmistakable cause of an invisible burden. However behind this mask of coldness, perhaps a glimmer of gentleness could be seen. And although the woman had the hair color of platinum, nearly resembling to white, her facial features showed no sign of being even near the age of a senior citizen.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly, rising from her chair and slowly making her way to the child. She watched as the child cringed from her looming figure, feet seeming to be frozen to the ground. The child though, made no signs to show that she was to speak. "Well?" the impending woman prodded, an eyebrow raised irritated.

As frightened as the child was, uncertainty still clouded in the midst of her mind. "Why do you want to know my name?"

It was a simple question, not one meant in any way to show disrespect, more over out of curiosity. The girl was a mere 'fugitive', self-comparing herself to the regal woman that stood in front of her. The Queen took no offense in it all however. She, instead, was fascinated at the courage of the girl. Never in her years had she experienced being questioned back from a mere child, or more precisely, a thief.

"Well," the queen smirked, playing along with the child's questioning, "I guess I'm just curious as to know the name of the young thief snooping around my study."

"I wasn't snooping!" she defended, crossing her arms angrily.

"Oh," an innocent smile forming on the woman's thin lips, "then do tell what you were doing underneath my reading couch."

Pouting, she responded crossly, "I was hiding!"

"Sooo, I'm guessing that you're the fugitive apparently running around the castle then?" the woman quickly deducted.

"…no."

The regal woman gave her a skeptical look. "I sensed hesitance."

"B-but I'm not!" A guilt ridden expression however quickly gave the child away. Detecting that her cover had been blown, the frightened child quickly bolted for the door, leaving a surprised queen behind.

Perhaps it was that luck was just not on the young girl's side when at that particular second, a young princess decided to burst through the doors of the study.

"ELSA! TWENTY MINUTES IS -" The princess was cut short when a certain child slammed into her, knocking both of them backwards. At the sight of the confused princess, the alarmed girl scrambled back madly in an attempt to reduce any contact with the human. She was suddenly stopped however, when she felt her back hit against something soft. Cautiously, she looked up, only to be met with the same icy blue eyes, glaring down at her angrily. Seeing the anger, she felt her muscles give out on her, not daring to move even the slightest inch.

"Hey Elsa, I didn't know you were kidnapping kids now," the strawberry blonde joked, dusting her backside as she got back up. Approaching the frozen in place child, Anna stuck out her hand happily. "Nice to meet you!" she chirped, head tilted with a warm smile plastered on her lips.

"There she is!" a sudden voice called from behind the princess. A group of guards, catching sight of the girl sitting at the feet of the queen, immediately proceeded forward.

"Apologies your Majesty," the captain of the guards stated as he approached the queen and princess. "We'll take care of the demon immediately." The girl, hearing this, began scooting as far as she could into the queen's legs, glancing up with pleading eyes for a savior.

"Pardon me captain," the queen quizzed, swiftly stepping in front of the child, blocking her from the views of the menacing guards. "By 'demon', I presume you have created a nickname for children, taking it that you don't like children very much," she raised an eyebrow, "Am I correct?"

"Alas my queen," he sighed, "it is not. A local farmer discovered it and the mother in the forests, hunting for food. The mother used a strange power, as the farmer explained, almost as if lightning was being shot from her hands. Upon hearing this report, I immediately rallied up my men and hunted them both down. After we had cau -"

"Where is this mother you speak of?" the queen interrupted.

The guard looked down, shame clouding his expression. "Dead. Against my orders. Apparently, one of my men took it upon himself to carry out her punishment." At this, both queen and princess gave a suppressed gasp. "However, the mother used the last of her power to save her child, completely destroying the cell the girl was in. From there, we have been searching for her ever since." The queen, glancing back at the ragged child, feeling her heart turn brittle at the sight of the silently weeping girl.

Turning to her wide eyed sister, they both began their mental conversation with a series of facial feature movements, including the movement of eyebrows, eyes, and lips.

'We can't just do nothing! Look at her!'

'Anna, there's nothing we can do.'

'Yes there is, and you know perfectly well what it is.'

'…No, you know I can't do that.'

'Sure you can! C'mon Elsa! For me, please?'

'No.'

'Pretty please?'

'No.'

'PLEASEEEEE?'

"…No."

"PLLLLEEEAAASSSSSEEEEE?!"

And with a heavy sigh, the Ice Queen at last gave into her sisters pleading puppy eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, it wasn't only her sister that had convinced her to do so, but her own guilt ridden conscious as well.

"Captain," snapping the captain, along with his crew of men, out of their thoughts, "I relive you of your duty to this girl. I will take care of her from here."

"B-but your Majes-"

"You are dismissed Captain," she interjected sternly.

Giving a look of utter confusion and a stiff bow, the guard's backed out of the study, closing the door gently behind them. Muffled mummers of disbelief trailed behind them, disappearing as they walked away.

"Now," the queen smirked, twirling smoothly on her heel as to face the red eyed shocked girl. "May I have your name?" a light smile dancing at the corners of her lips.

* * *

**I'm probs not gonna continue this, I just REALLY needed to get it out of my head :)  
BTW, silent conversations made with facial expressions are totally possible. *wiggles eyebrows*… I have them with my sisters all the time :D **

**Review and fav if u liked, and I shall be eternally grateful :D...and i guess...if u REALLY want me to continue...*grumbles*...follow...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I continue :D**

* * *

"Now," the queen stated, twirling smoothly as to face the red eyed shocked girl. "May I have your name?" a slight smile dancing at the corners of her lips.

She squinted in suspicion, her young mind still not ready to take in the fact that this woman was trying to help.

"It's… Olla."

"Olla, that's a lovely name," earning a blush from the young girl, "my name is Elsa, and this is my sister Anna," gesturing to the happily waving princess.

"Hi," she waved back shyly. After a moment on hesitation, she quietly uttered, "…um, so… can I go now?"

"Go?" both sisters questioned at once. Glancing at each other, Anna continued, "Where?"

"I…I don't know. Somewhere."

Each flashing a look of pity to the lost girl, Elsa took the liberty to bend down and very tentatively place a hand on her shoulder. Immediately at the contact, Olla recoiled backwards out of reach, staring in a frightened manner.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"No no, it fine," the queen quickly said, shaking her head and standing back up, "I…er…should've asked you first."

"Anyway!" Anna piped in, breaking the soon to come awkward silence, "Olla, your more than welcome to stay…Olla….hey, you alright kid?"

"M-hm," she nodded, eyes glazed and body swaying.

"Olla," Elsa sighed, "when was the last time you've eaten?"

"Um…ummmm, I don't know."

"When was the last time you've slept?" scrunching her eyebrows in concern at the disturbing fact.

"Ummm, oh! Under your couch!" she replied proudly.

Both sisters heaved a tired sigh. Turning to face Anna, Elsa quickly mumbled, "Anna, I need you to instruct the maids to fix the girl something to eat. I'll take care of…Olla."

"K! G'luck sis!" the princess chirped, turning on her heels and waving, slamming the door behind her.

Closing her eyes, the Queen momentarily inhaled a calming breath, slowly exhaling it out. Smiling, she opened her eyes and began observing the timid girl that had begun to silently observe the room, eyes gleaming with curiosity, yet darkened at the same time with distrust.

_She's…filthy_, the Queen couldn't help but pity, observing the dirt stains that littered her whole body.

"Well," Elsa stated, snapping the girl from her thoughts, "why don't we go get you cleaned up, hm? I'll summon one of the maids and -"

"N-NO!" Immediately after saying this, she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. "Um, n-no thank you. I don't need a bath," she corrected, words muffled through her hands.

"Ah, Olla, I don't mean to be rude, but yes, you are in need of a bath."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes Olla, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

Nope."

"Olla."

"M-m"

A twitch of an eyebrow and look of utter disbelief. Never, ever, had Elsa ever been talked back to in such a manner. At first when the girl had refused to give up her name, Elsa was more amused at the curiosity than angry at the disrespect.

But now, this new sense of stubbornness and firmness in such an answer… was absolutely annoying.

"Olla, I say this as Queen of Arendelle, I am now ordering you…to take…a bath."

_I sound ridiculous_, Elsa thought as she began to comprehend what she had just commanded. Looking down at the girl with a glare that had the ability to send the bravest of delegates from all over the country running madly home, she watched in slight amazement as the girl bit her lip anxiously, yet sent the same stubborn look straight back up to the queen.

"….no."

Suppressing the awful urge to blast ice at the wall, Elsa clenched her fists tightly and continued to glare at the girl with fury.

"I'm sorry Olla," she stated in a calm icy tone, "but understand now that baths are necessary in life. And it being a necessity, I am obliged as your current caretaker to provide it for you. So, "now beginning to make her way towards the door, "I am going to quickly summon a maid to prepare the bath for you. Don't move from that spo-"

"NO! W-WAIT!"

Elsa immediately stopped at the sense of urgency in her voice. Suppressing a groan of annoyance, she turned to face the stubborn girl.

"What is it?" she huffed out furiously.

"Um…well…I know baths are good for y-you and all…b-but…I-I don't want a maid to give me a bath."

"Soooo," Elsa began hesitantly, "you're asking to take it by yourself then?"

"…um, n-no."

A sense of dread overcame Elsa as she began to understand where this conversation was leading to. "You…you don't want me to give you it….right?" she asked, pointing to herself in emphasis.

The response she received back was a shy nod, eyes pleading desperately for her to say yes.

"Well…" the royal queen of Arendelle began, speechless for a couple of seconds. The fact in which Elsa found herself at lost for words was truly incredible for herself. It was, in the first place, to ever experience the monarch in such a state of confusion, and usually if this did happen to occur, she would always have some sort of back up remark, or witty comment to backlash at. But now, she found she had nothing to say.

"So…yes?" the girl began quietly, almost afraid that anything she uttered would not result in her favor.

Looking into the deep red hues of the young girls desperate eyes, Elsa couldn't help but shiver. Thousands of thoughts and doubts began revolving around in her mind.

_Her mother a demon? Then what would that make her? Who's her father then? She doesn't act like anything but a normal, slightly stubborn child. But…those red eyes, the power inheritance...what have I gotten myself into?_

But, morals are morals. And Elsa decided she would have to deal with the rash decision she had made. Sighing, she awkwardly began rubbing her arm.

"I…er…suppooosssse…"

"Yay!" Olla squealed, eyes immediately brightening. It was hard for the child not to admit that she wasn't growing to like the strange lady who offered to take care of her. Of course, she was still hesitant. Trust was something her mother had instructed her to always be cautious of giving away. But, there was something about this lady. The way she stood, the way she spoke, her icy demeanor, that constant twinkle in her eyes, it reminded the girl of something that gave her soul a blissful comfort.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Olla's excitement. She was well aware that the girl had just went through quite the traumatic experience, one a girl at her age shouldn't ever have to deal with. Seeing the beaming grin of the young girl's face brought a sort of comfort to the queen's heart.

Now beckoning with a wave of her hand to the girl, both made their way through the hallway. Upon reaching the queens personal living quarters, Elsa, awkward as she could get, instructed Olla to get undressed in the bathroom while she herself changed into her nightgown.

"Are you finished in there yet?" Elsa called with a knock after changing into her night clothes.

"U-hu," came the small voice, hardly heard without the straining of Elsa's ears.

_Your can do this Elsa_, she thought to herself, determination beginning to fill her mind. _You've gone through much worse than giving some kid a bath. Just rinse, soap, then rinse again. Piece of cake. It can't be that bad…right?_

With a shaky hand, Elsa reached for the door knob. Creaking the door open, she stepped in quietly, already beginning to feel uncomfortable. Looking over at the large tub, Elsa found herself confused at what she saw…or more of…what she didn't see.

_Where's the kid?_

Now stepping fully inside the bathroom, she began scanning the room, slightly beginning to panic at the sight of no little girl. A rustle to her side, Elsa quickly looked toward the source of the noise, only to find a figure rushing out from under the clothes in the laundry basket.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!"

Olla could only laugh as she watched the normally calm and sophisticated queen jump and let out a scream of surprise. At the same time of all this, from her hands came a small blast of ice that was sent straight into the bath tub, freezing all the water in it solid.

"Olla!" Elsa yelled after finally calming down from her near heart attack. "What do you think you're doing!? Do you know how much trouble you've gotten yourself into now? Just look. LOOK. AT. MY. TUB."

Giggling, Olla only proceeded as to climb out of the basket, scattering a few clothes in the process. At the sight of seeing Elsa's angered face, her smile wavered…for only but a moment. A few seconds later, it soon spread into a wide grin.

"Olla," Elsa warned, spotting the mischievous grin spreading along the girl's lips. Without another spare second, Olla took off, slithering out of the door behind Elsa and making a run for it.

Elsa could only watch with wide eyes as the naked child burst through her bedroom doors, laughing as she dashed out into the hallways. She ran a hand through her hair stressfully, almost tempted to yank out clumps of it that very second. _What is wrong with children these days? _

A scream from the hallway snapped her out of her trance. Taking it as a signal, the monarch rushed out the doors to her bedroom_, _still dressed in her nightgown, and quickly rushed after the trail of shrieks throughout the hallways.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Anna, despite her weary body, was in quite the optimistic mood. With a small tray she had gone through the kitchen, picking goodies and preparing the meal for the poor girl herself. Having finished this, she gave a small wave to the servant that had helped her and exited from the room.

Zoom!

Barely managing to suppress a squeal of surprise, Anna quickly steadied the tray in her hands and looked angrily at the giggling figure that had passed by her in such a rush.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! And…," squinting her eyes in confusion, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! Seriously! This is a castle you're in right no-"

No sooner had she spoke the words when she was interrupted by shouts coming from her side.

"OLLA! GET YOU'RE A-…BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTA-"

This time not as lucky as to dodge the innocent princess, the second figure smashed into Anna head on. As if in slow motion, Anna watched in horror as the tray went flying into the air. Meatloaf, potatoes, chocolate, pasta…all coming down with a crash onto a certain platinum blonde's head.

"Oh ma ga. OH. MA. GA." Watching as her sister's face morphed from confused, to angry, and finally settling on rage, Anna couldn't contain herself any longer. "BWA HA HA HA HA! ELSA! YOU LOOK HILARIOUS! THE POTATOES! THE CHOCOLATE! OH IT'S SO PERFECT!"

Elsa, watching as Anna proceeded as to laugh to her heart's desire, wasted no time in scolding her. Not even bothering to wipe the mess off of herself, she quickly scrambled up in quite the very unladylike manner and resumed her chase.

_When I catch that girl…oh when I catch that girl…she is going to wish she had never existed. _

* * *

Olla had found the perfect place to hide. Of course, it was obviously in the hallway. The last thing she wanted was another incident of getting trapped under a couch with some lady with magical powers sitting on top of it. At the moment, Olla had hidden herself behind a thick curtain that stood in the middle of a hallway. She sat on her bare backside, knees drawn up to her chest and shivering ever so slightly from the night air that had found its way through the seals of the window.

Peeking out of the curtains, Olla was met with the same darkness that surrounded the halls. Leaning her head back against the wall, the girl decided it would be best to make herself comfortable.

Thirty minutes went by. An hour. Two hours. Her eyes slowly drifting shut, mind going numb from exhaustion, head drooping downwards...and at last, the girl was fast asleep.

* * *

"Anna! What do we do!? She's been gone for almost two hours!"

"Elsa…Elsa relax, will you?"

Moaning, Elsa began running her hands through her hair. "I knew it. I knew it! This was a bad idea from the start! Me. Elsa. The queen of Arendelle. The well-known Snow Queen. Anna! Even the children spread rumors of me having a heart made of ice! What was I thinking!?"

"Elsa. Elsa! My god! Relax woman!"

"UHHHHHHHH! WHY ANNA!? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?! CURSE MY STUPID SELF CONSCIOUS! CURSE THIS GOD DA-"

"ELSA!" Anna yelled. As fast as their mother herself would have done, Anna raised a hand and slapped it across Elsa's face. "Pull. Yourself. Together."

Staring wide eyed in shock, Elsa subconsciously found herself bringing a hand up to her cheek as to where she had been slapped.

"You slapped me," she murmured, pouting in a manner a child would have.

"Elsa. Don't you give me that look. You know perfectly well that you deserved it."

"But I -"

"Elsa. Hush."

"Hmf. Fine." Crossing her arms to her chest, Elsa began to stride off.

"Elsa! Where are you going?" Anna called behind her.

"Where do you think I'm going Anna? I'm kind of responsible for that child right now! I need to find her!"

"Soooooo, you want me to alert the guards or something?"

This stopped Elsa in her tracks. _The guards._ Her mind began reeling with all the possibilities that could occur. _If the guards find a naked, red eyed, and not to mention dirty child wandering the castle at night…who know what they'll do to her?_

Then, that when another thought occurred to her.

_Why do…I care?_

"Elsaaaa? Earth to Elsaaaa? Come in sista! You hear me?"

Her sister voice snapping her out of her thoughts, Elsa quickly turned around. "Anna. Do not alert the guards. It's just me and you. If after sunrise we still don't find her, then…were just going to have to assume that she somehow escaped. Understand?"

"You got it sis! Now let's do this!"

Momentarily after saying this, Anna collapsed to the floor, heaving a slight snore with her face pressed to the ground.

"Okay then," Elsa muttered, "it's just me then."

After a bit of struggling with getting Anna into her bed, Elsa began her search.

First, she started with the lower floor of the castle, taking her almost an hour to scan through the whole area of the servant's quarters and even taking a second to skim through the dungeons. Next was the second floor, in which was the main floor. Being cautious as to dodge all the guards and maids (as Elsa was still in her nightgown), it had taken her almost two hours to successfully go through the whole area. Finally, with little hope, Elsa began searching the third and final floor.

_Not here, not there…where in the world is this kid?_ Feeling the night beginning to wear down on her aching body, Elsa half dragged, and half hauled herself through the last hall she had not searched, which of course, happened to be the hallway in which her and Anna's bedroom were located. Passing by a window, she watched through the curtains as the morning light began to stream through.

_She's gone. The kid's really gone. Either that, or she's still hiding somewhere in this castle. Maybe even possibly in the attics, or…who knows…even the rooftops are a possibility. For all I know, I could have skipped her in my frantic search on the lower levels._

And it was there, Elsa felt a pang or sadness drift through her. Demon or not, Olla was just a child, and a lonely by the looks of it, having lost the only family she obtained. _How scared she must be. How cold, and…and isolated she must feel. How -_

"Mama."

Leaping almost twenty inches off the ground, Elsa quickly whirled around, searching for the cause of the noise. Seeing nothing, she continued to listen, ears straining to pick up any other sound.

"Mpf…Maamma! NO!"

Twirling back around to face the window, Elsa looked down and watched as the curtains shuffled and moved around. Tentatively, Elsa reached out hand, gently unravelling the mass tangled in the curtains.

And there she sat. Clothe less, shivering, and sobbing. Now taking in the full extent of the child's frail body, Elsa could see cuts scattered along her back, created by none of than a whip, and purple bruises littering the her body.

"MAMAAA! MAMA!"

Panicked at the girls screaming, Elsa quickly ran into her room, it being across from their current location, and grabbed one of shawls that happened to be lying on her bedside. Rushing back out, she quickly kneeled to the floor at where the child sat.

"Now what?" she hissed at herself. Taking in a deep breath, she very cautiously, spread out the shawl, gently lowering it onto the child's bruised body. Immediately at the touch, the girl's body flinched, and she gave a low whimper in her sleep.

Still kneeling, Elsa now found she had no idea what to do. _I could wake up Anna…no, that would prove to be an impossible task at this hour. Plus, it would take too long, and the servants will soon be waking soon. What would they think, seeing their queen not able to handle such a simple task such as this. And Gerda, oh what would Gerda say! How disheveled I've become! How irresponsible! How pathetic! How -_

Another cry erupted from the girl's lips, almost pleading with God himself to save her from whatever the cause to her suffering was through her dreams. Finally, Elsa couldn't take it anymore. The whimpers, the cries, the moans, the tears, the pressure.

With the utmost of gentleness, Elsa carefully slid both hands, one under the girls neck, the other under her knees, lifting her and smoothly nestling the child to her chest. Being cautious as to keep the shawl wrapped around her frail body, Elsa quietly made her way into her bedroom, closing the door with a kick of her foot behind and letting out a sigh of relief at being in the privacy of her own bedroom at last. Feeling movements coming from the bundle in her arms, she looked down, only feel all remaining anger directed to the child from her rough night disappear from the depths of her heart.

Now snuggled into Elsa's night gown, Olla slept with a peaceful expression on her face, lightly smiling as she grasped her nightgown with those frail dirty little fingers of hers.

_She really needs a bath_, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the as the child's odor began to fill her nostrils.

However, unable to suppress a smile, the queen tiredly made her way to her bed. Carefully, she laid Olla down, scooting her over as to make room for herself. Pulling back the covers, Elsa quietly slipped in next to the girl, too tired to even comprehend the extreme close proximity between the two.

And so, the royal monarch, drenched with the smell of rotting food, and the demon like child, half naked and smelling of sweat and grime, slept in peace at last. With Olla, an arm was draped lazily over the queens waist, face nuzzled into her side, taking in the warmth and comfort of another body. And Elsa, an arm wrapped protectively around the girl's body, bringing her closer towards herself and in doing so, subconsciously bringing peace to her mind.

And then there was Anna, who had watched the whole event take place from the beginning through a crack from her door, and till the end, having peaked open the door to Elsa's bedroom. Smiling softly at the cuddling sight before her, Anna gave a quiet chuckle to herself.

What a surprise they would both experience once awakening in the morning.

* * *

**For those of you who read my other stories…yes. I did use the same name over again. Why? Cuz I'm lazy ;D**

**Ok, I think I'm done this time. I could continue…buuuuut…meeehhhh. Lol.  
Review/fav/follow if u want for me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess I'm continuing this then...**

* * *

Both queen and child were peacefully resting in the comforting world of slumber.

Olla was dreaming of her mother, a cruel yet heartwarming moment that she planned to savor every second of. Elsa was dreaming of her mother as well, happily relishing the stress free area of her life when it was just her and her mother.

In any way, both were happy. To onlookers, their current position would have justified this statement as well. Both were turned on their sides, faces nearly touching one another.

Olla was nestled into the crook of Elsa's neck, breathing in the scent of only the chocolate despite the other odious odors of food mingling around. Her hands were cringed up into a ball and squeezed to her chest, a leg sprawled out on top of the monarch. Elsa on the other hand had both arms wrapped around Olla's skinny body, ensuring that the girl be close to her. Her chin was resting atop of the girls messy, and not to mention muddy hair, breathing in the scent of the child's muck.

Disgusting in a way yes, but absolutely adorable in another.

Anna, of course, had seen this position when morning came. Nearly squealing at the sight, she quietly draped a warm, woolly blanket over the two sleep deprived figures, ensuring that there would be no way they could possibly wake up. After this, she informed all, from the council to the servants and guards, that her sister was not to be disturbed. After a confirmed 'yes ma'am' from all, she happily skipped her way to Kristoff's stable, ready to enjoy the day.

So, as the hours went by, morning soon turned to afternoon, and afternoon to evening. Finally at sundown, the queen began to shuffle awake.

_Something…something REALLY smells…_

Her face screwed up in disgust as she inhaled in a deep breath.

_My GOD something seriously stinks._

With a heavy sigh, Elsa finally squinted open her eyes, already beginning to miss the blissful sensation of sleep. Unwrapping her arms from the 'pillow' she had been hugging close, she slowly propped herself upwards into a sitting position, legs still slumped underneath the blanket.

At this exact moment, Olla herself also awoke, having felt the movement of the young queen's awakening. Yet her eyes refused to open, the warmth of the blanket and body heat of Elsa already lulling her back to sleep.

So, despite the unknown movement taking place near her, she shuffled closer to the object that seemed to be emitting the warmth and took hold of the silk material.

Elsa froze. At this point, her mind was fully awake and now reeling with confusion. For one thing, something had just grabbed onto her night gown from under the blankets.

_There is a mysterious lump underneath my blankets,_ her eyes going wide at discovering the breathing bulge. Very cautiously, Elsa raised her hands up, creating an ice shield attached to her arms.

With doing this however, she caused the temperature around her to drop slightly. Olla, feeling this temperature drop, shivered, and instinctly scooted in closer to Elsa's now lower thy. And with a final mental decision, wrapping both arms and legs around it.

There were claims that the entire kingdom managed to hear the scream from where they sat.

…

"The Queen!" almost every guard in the castle yelled at once.

"Her Majesty!" servants shouted, running amok the castle grounds.

Oh my," was Anna's simple response as she overheard the piercing shriek that soon followed after the unmistakable scream of her sister.

"Um…what was that?" Kristoff questioned, stopping the music he had been strumming.

"That," staring off into the distance with a dreamy smile, "was the sound of bonding."

"Ah, Anna…I think you should go check on your sister."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine," waving him off. "If there's one thing I know about Elsa," her posture straightening and a finger held up in guarantee, "it's that she's got everything under control."

Kristoff gave her a skeptical look and sighed. Casually, he glanced out the window of the stable. "…UMMM, Anna…I think you should look outside," his eyes going wide.

"Ooooo! Did they finally get the fireworks set up!" she exclaimed, shoving past his bulky figure. At the sight she saw, she felt her breath hitch in horror.

"...it could pass off in a way," Kristoff shrugged as he observed the blue flashes of lights illuminating from the queens personal living area.

As fast as the couple could rush, the two quickly burst from the stable, heading in the direction of the castle. As they ran, Anna did her best to dismiss the panicked guards and servants, reassuring them that she had the situation under control. Finally, they reached the hallway to the queen's bedroom, spotting the soldiers that were also hovering around the bedroom door.

"G-Guards!" Anna wheezed, panting heavily at the soldiers that were only moments away from opening her sisters illuminating bedroom doors. Behind her, Kristoff jogged up behind her, also heavily out of breath.

"D-don't!" she gasped, arms on her knees, still trying to regain her composure. "Don't…do NOT…!" now leaning heavily on Kristoff's shoulder and continuing to wheeze. "I'll open it! L-Leave the area!" she finished with a rasp.

"But…Princess Anna! The scream and…and the lights. What if her Majesty is -"

"I…assure you," Anna puffed more firmly, beginning to catch her breath and now switching to a more regal tone, "I have everything under control. My sister is just…uh…enjoying her late morning stretches…um….a little too much! He he he…ha ha…ehhhh…"

The soldiers, not exactly buying the statement, hesitantly turned away from the door after giving a stiff bow. Occasionally, some would look back at the random bursts of light before finally leaving the hallway of the sister's rooms.

"Ok," Anna huffed, "Kristoff, I think you should back up. This is not going to be pretty."

Immediately, Kristoff twirled around and ran to the far edge of the hallway. "Is this far enough honey?" he shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth to project his voice.

"Seriously Kristoff? Just going to abandon me like that? No 'Oh Anna! I would never abandon you!' or 'Never! I'll always stay by your side sweetheart!'"

"…"

"Oh forget it!" Rolling her eyes at her guilty smiling boyfriend, Anna turned and focused all her attention at the tall and majestic door to the bedroom, wincing at the random bursts of lights and occasional muffled yelps. "Here it goes," she sighed, twisting the knob and swinging the door open.

Nothing in the entire cosmos could have ever prepared her for the sight she saw.

Her sister, the quiet, calm and collected, sophisticated and intelligent, cunning and always-one-step-ahead-of-everyone royal monarch, running around the large room, her scream muffled by the child latched to her face. Arms raised in panic and terror, and hands occasionally letting out random bursts of ice, adding to the collection of spikes on top of the ceiling.

Olla on the other hand was almost radiating with absolute fear. Still wrapped in a small shawl that swept past her feet, her eyes were wide open and hands gripping to the queen's hair as if her life depended on it. Her feet were wrapped tightly around Elsa's neck, making it almost impossible for the queen to pry the child off. Upon spotting Anna, her expression seemed to brighten for a second at hope of stopping the madness going on around.

"Elsa!" Anna finally yelled, the sight of Olla snapping her out of her trance. "ELSA! MY GOD STOP!"

Seeing that he sister continued to run and scream around the room, hardly missing missalanease objects sprawled around the room, Anna decided it was the right time to do the unthinkable.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked in imitation as a battle cry, running at full speed towards Elsa's moving figure and tackling her sister to the ground causing her to land roughly on her back. Before her sister could react to anything, Anna yanked Olla off Elsa's head and quickly stood out of arms reach of her sister.

Shocked at the sudden turn of events, Elsa laid on the floor breathing heavily, attempting to process the strange turn of events. Finally breaking contact with the ceiling, her focus shifted to the redhead staring angrily down at her.

"Anna?" she finally uttered, voice rasping from the large amount of screaming.

"Elsa. Woman. What…in god's name…do you think you're doing?"

Sitting up slowly from her tackled position, Elsa now began observing the trembling bundle in Anna's arms.

At last, reality dawned on her.

"The child," she breathed out, eyes widening in horror. "She…she…I forgot all about…"

"Elsa. You've got to be kidding me. You gave almost the ENTIRE kingdom a heart attack because you FORGOT about Olla!?"

"Please tell me you're kidding," Elsa moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Anna gave her the most blunt and dull stare she could dig up. "Nope."

So as Elsa groaned in embarrassed and as Anna continued to soothe the traumatized girl back to herself, the kingdom of Arendelle's people still reeled with confusion. Newspapers and bulletin boards were already beginning to be created of the mysterious screams and flashing lights of the castle. Stories varying from ghosts to mystical extraterrestrial activities would be derived from this day. Perhaps even festivals in the next century would be created in honor of the tale.

...

After a good three hours had gone by, Anna finally walked out from Elsa's room. She herself was now exhausted from the tedious job she had undergone by having to calm both her sister and the girl.

"Anna?" a small voice peeped. Glancing up, Anna nearly crashed into Kristoff's towering figure, his eyes scrunched in concern as he observed her well being.

"Wassup Kristoff?" Anna nearly slurred as she playfully slapped Kristoff's face. "My, you stayed out here the whole time? Such a sweetums!"

"Anna…Anna stop," grabbing her hand that was slapping him. He sighed as she raised her other hand and began poking his face. "C'mon then," he grunted, sweeping her legs off the ground and proceeded as to carry her bridle style towards her room. Almost immediately, her hand drooped down and she began to snore.

_What in the world could have gotten her this exhausted?_ Glancing back at the queen's bedroom, he gave an inward shudder. _Whatever it was_, shrugging it off, _it must've been pretty bad, considering the fact that it managed to knock Anna out._

* * *

_She still doesn't trust me_, sighing as she felt the child tremble beneath her hands, scrubbing the shampoo around the child's scalp. _Then again, I managed to scare her witless. Ugh, why did Anna leave me with this job? _

The new bath tub meant nothing to Olla. She just wanted leave the castle, run away from the crazy lady currently scrubbing at her hair, perhaps even escape into the forest and magically find her mother's awaiting embrace.

"Ow!" she squeaked as Elsa accidentally ran over brushed over one of the cuts with her hand.

"S-SORRY!" Elsa yelled, immediately retracting her hand away.

Olla however, didn't answer back. Her fear for this lady was only growing by the second. She could hardly suppress a flinch as the cold hand returned hesitantly to her frail body, this time hardly even skimming the skin of her back.

"Olla," she heard the lady ask with a soft voice, "where did you get these scars?"

Upon hearing the question, Olla continued the attempt to shrivel away from Elsa's reach in the tub. "Nowhere," she muttered, head tilted downwards.

Silently cursing herself for asking such a sensitive topic, Elsa bit her lip, not knowing what else to say. _She probably thinks I'm a creep_, observing the way the child scrunched away from her touch.

After a moment of silence, Olla finally whispered feebly, "Can I get out now?"

"Of course lov-"

Elsa stopped herself in mid-sentence. _DON'T CALL HER LOVE YOU IDIOT! SHE'LL TOTALLY FREAK OUT!_

"He he, I mean…um…yes! Um…yes l-l-liiitle girl! Yes little girl!" she finished with a weak smile. "Here let me help y-"

"N-no thank you!" Olla stuttered at once, backing away from Elsa outstretched arms.

_Well, at least she was polite about it_, pondering the thought as she watched Olla stumble out from the bath tub. Taking a towel, she handed it to the child and watched as she carefully went over the areas of her bruises and scars. _Should I be watching her? Maybe I should turn around…_

"Miss Elsa?" Olla asked, nervousness written all over her expression.

"Yes?!" Elsa answered a little too enthusiastically.

"…..um…..c-can you help me put this on?"

Olla was now dressed in nothing but her undergarments. She was holding the old nightgown out at arm's length, confused on whether or not she was holding it backwards or not.

"Of course," Elsa answered more softly. Elegantly, she bent her knees downward in order to be at the child's height. Taking hold of the silky material, the queen delicately slid the nightgown over the girls head, helping her in getting her arms through the arm holes as well. "Comfy?"

"Yes," she answered with a slight blush on her cheeks, embarrassed at asking for help. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now Olla, I'm still feeling a little hesitant at giving you your own room to sleep in…my trust in the royal cavalry is still…very low. So…is it alright if you sleep in my room again?"

There was a long silence, Olla refusing to meet Elsa's eyes. Finally, Olla sighed and looked up. "Promise you won't forget I'm in the room?"

"I promise," Elsa answered with the utmost of seriousness.

"…fine."

"Alright, go on then," patting Olla out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area. "I'm going to take a bath myself. Feel free to make yourself at home." Receiving a nod in response, Elsa shut he bathroom door and began to ready the bath yet again.

Once the door shut, Olla immediately began concocting her plan. She had slept through the entire day, meaning the amount of energy she possessed at the moment was high. Walking over to the doors leading out to the balcony, she carefully creaked them open and stepped out into the starry sky.

"Oh mamma," she mumbled, staring intently at the brightly lit night sky. "I miss you." Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she began her long and perilous descending from the balcony area.

Now, if any other regular child were to ever attempt to climb down the walls of the castle, the possibility of them making it alive would be at a low level. With this being told however, Olla could as well suffer the same fate. She had no powers of her own to give her an advantage in any way. One could easily characterize her as a human herself if it weren't for the vividness of her red eyes. Olla merely had more training in the area of climbing. Her hands and feet were accustomed to the conditions of mountaineering due to the extensive amount she had done in the years before.

Just as Olla began lowering herself down, she stopped at a sudden thought. Elsa's words of 'Make yourself at home' were continuously ringing around in her head.

_Maybe she is just trying to help…_

* * *

**I absolutely love writing about an awkward Elsa ;)**

**Review/fav/follow for me :)**


End file.
